


Hunger

by FandomSlash, TheoRaekenTumblr



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:48:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29423331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomSlash/pseuds/FandomSlash, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheoRaekenTumblr/pseuds/TheoRaekenTumblr
Summary: Stiles was done with the half-ass training his dad set up with Jordan. Theo helped them defeat the Ghost Riders, and for some reason, after Stiles decided to do school online to help keep an eye on Beacon Hills, Theo popped up everywhere. If he wanted to learn how to take down a monster, maybe a questionably reformed monster would be the best place to start.
Relationships: Theo Raeken/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21
Collections: steoVday 2021





	Hunger

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pan_dora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pan_dora/gifts).



"I don't need your pity." Stiles huffed, ignoring Theo's outstretched hand. He didn't know what he was doing here. Why did he think he could learn anything from Theo? His gut told him all he needed to know; Theo couldn't hide from that. But specifics, those were things that Theo hid like a dragon guarding its hoard. 

"Good, because I don't feel sorry for you," Theo replied as he stared him down. He looked so sure of what he was saying, almost like he believed it. Could it be? Could he really understand, or was he just incapable of feeling anything at all? Stiles pulled himself up off of the floor, looking down to Theo with an expression of distrust.

"You're gorgeous, Stiles; everything about you screams at people to come closer. To offer you everything. Without question. And that fire, you think just anyone can have that. Not a single person in your pack has that unyielding power to know, to survive, to dominate. You're anything but weak, no one to pity, and if you'd just let me – I can help you be so much more,” Theo plead.

Stiles thought he came into this situation prepared for anything. He'd spent his whole life putting aside his needs, living by other people's standards, and meeting everyone else's needs. He'd survived weeks in the grasp of a thousand years old nogitsune. Resisted it for so long, it's constant threats and demands. 

But this – Theo wasn't threatening him, no hidden agenda, he was just enough. More than enough, judging by the way Theo was looking at him. He was practically out of breath describing how he saw Stiles. Theo’s cheeks flushed and his eyes looked equal parts overwhelmed at what was in front of him and excited at the possibilities he saw.

Growing up faster than he needed to grow was something that came natural to Stiles following his mother's death and having had to take on much more responsibility during her illness. Following along with Scott, always trying to create a fun and exciting time to keep him around and yet still stay inside his rigid sense of right and wrong. It was the right thing to do – they needed him – but this was different. Theo wanted him.

And that was when it hit Stiles, why this was so different, why he was totally unprepared. Hunger. That was the look in Theo's eyes. The nogitsune had felt hunger too, but it had hungered for chaos. It made him shiver just considering it. Stiles looked directly into Theo's eyes, and he could see that he had left himself unguarded; he knew exactly what Stiles was just realizing.

Theo hungered for Stiles.


End file.
